No Me Dejes Ir
by Amy Welch
Summary: 4 años han pasado desde Luna Nueva y Edward nunca volvió. El cadáver de la desaparecida Bella es encontrado en el bosque y Edward al enterarse regresa de inmediato a Forks con la firme esperanza de que ella sigue viva, comenzando una búsqueda sin descanso utilizando como única pista una serie de cartas que Bella le dejó antes de esfumarse. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**_

_**Aquí el summary completo:**_

_**Summary: Ha pasado casi un lustro desde que en Luna Nueva Edward se fue para no volver, sin embargo una serie de cosas sucedieron en su ausencia. Para empezar, Bella desapareció un día sin dejar rastro y nadie sabe en dónde está. Es entonces que cuando la policía encuentra un cadáver en medio del bosque todo el mundo piensa que es ella y cuando Edward se entera regresa a Forks aún sin poder aceptar la muerte del amor de su vida y con la firme esperanza de que el cadáver no pertenece a Bella y que ella sigue viva, comenzando así una búsqueda por todos los lugares de la tierra teniendo como únicas pistas una serie de cartas que Bella **__**–**__**esperando que él algún día regresara**__** le dejó. Edward está decidido a encontrar la causa de la súbita desaparición de Bella y el secreto que el hecho esconde. ¿Cuál será la increíble verdad que encontrará detrás de todo? ¿Bella estará muerta en realidad?**_

_**Hola nenas! ¡Aquí con una nueva historia! Y sé que muchas de ustedes dirán que ya tengo bastantes historias que aún no he terminado, pero así soy yo, cuando me viene una historia a la mente tengo que escribirla de inmediato.**_

_**Hace ya mucho tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic que tratara sobre lo que pasó en Luna Nueva, y pues por fin estoy cumpliendo mi sueño que comparto con ustedes.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les guste.**_

_**A leer.**_

_La muerte es sólo un estado del ser, la transformación de energía de un cuerpo a otro._

_Nada se destruye, sólo cambia de forma._

PREFACIO:

POV Bella.

Han pasado varios meses desde que él se fue, y aún no puedo aceptarlo. No quiero aceptar que él se ha ido para no volver.

Sus palabras están marcadas a fuego en mi mente: _Será como si nunca hubiera existido…_

Pero él no cumplió su promesa, porque él siempre va a existir en mi mente y en mi corazón, siempre va a estar ahí… como un vivo recuerdo de lo que una vez tuve.

Estoy como muerta. Soy como una serpiente que ha mudado de piel… pero la serpiente se ha ido y sólo queda la piel… algo frágil, transparente y carente de vida. Cada movimiento mío es automático, no hay algún gesto que pueda detectar humano en mí. ÉL se ha llevado todo lo humano que yo tenía.

Jacob viene a verme a diario y me trae magdalenas que la ahora esposa de Sam, Emily, me prepara… con esfuerzos puedo comerme una pero al poco tiempo el estómago se me revuelve y lo expulso todo en forma de bilis. He bajado de peso, demasiado. Mis pantalones que eran de talla dos me quedan ahora grandes, tengo enormes ojeras en mis ojos y mis labios están secos.

Charlie está muy preocupado, pero yo le digo que estoy bien. Él no puede saber el estado en el que me encuentro, no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

Entonces, como hoy es fin de semana y no tengo nada que hacer me siento en mi escritorio y comienzo, con lágrimas en los ojos, a escribirle una nueva carta a Edward.

Espero que él algún día pueda leerlas. Espero que él algún día regrese… porque es lo único que me mantiene aquí.

OoO

Ya han pasado tres meses… y todo está peor. Mucho peor.

Hace un tiempo me he enterado de algo terrible… y ya no puedo retrasarlo por más tiempo, no estoy segura en este lugar y sé que tengo que irme, pero no quiero. ¿Qué pasará si él vuelve? No quiero resignarme a la idea de no verlo nunca más. La sola idea me provoca dolor.

Pero ellos vienen a por mí… y sé que si no me voy van a matarme y yo no puedo permitirlo. Quiero poder volver a verlo… y si estoy muerta ni siquiera en la otra vida podré hacerlo porque él tiene una vida eterna… si yo muero jamás estará conmigo. Y tengo que protegerlo y protegerme… tengo que irme.

Charlie está en el trabajo, pero estoy segura de que Jacob viene para acá, así que tengo que apurarme.

Pongo toda mi ropa en una maleta pequeña y saco todos los ahorros que tengo, aunque no es mucho pero servirá. Tiendo la cama y recojo todo, entonces una vez más me siento en mi escritorio a escribirle a ÉL mi última carta.

Sé que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ELLA llegue.

-o-

Termino las dos cartas, y la última la guardo en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, sosteniendo la otra en mi mano. Estoy a punto de irme cuando Jacob entra por la ventana de mi habitación. Primero me mira a mí y luego a la maleta que está colgada en mi hombro.

−Bella ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

Y entonces suspiro, dejo la maleta a un lado y me siento en la cama.

−Jacob, voy a confesarte algo que absolutamente nada ni nadie puede saber. Tú serás el único sobre la faz de esta tierra que lo sabrá ¿has entendido?

Él asiente, y luego se sienta a mi lado, listo para escuchar.

OoO

Termino de contar la historia y Jacob está muy alterado.

−Bella, no puedes hacer esto− replica, pero le respondo que ya he tomado una decisión.

Entonces él se limita a levantarse y sacar un rollo de billetes de su pantalón.

−Toma, definitivamente lo necesitas más que yo.

Después me abraza fuerte y me besa en la mejilla, deseándome suerte y diciéndome que jamás va a olvidarme.

−Asegúrate de que él lea todas estas cartas, Jacob− le extiendo una caja de madera que contiene todo lo que escribí para ÉL. –Y esta− le doy la carta que tengo en la mano –Esta es la última carta, dásela, si es que él algún día vuelve ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente en silencio.

−Y dile a Charlie… no, no le digas nada. No puedes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a… él. Ellos te estarán vigilando, si lo descubren todos vamos a morir. Tú no sabes nada.

−Está bien, Bella− susurra y vuelve a abrazarme.

Entonces suspiro, aliviada tan solo un poco por haber podido contárselo a alguien antes de desaparecer. Giro la perilla de la puerta y estoy lista para salir.

−¿Bella?− me llama Jacob. Me giro a mirarlo. –Te amo. Siempre lo haré.

Y con eso me voy para siempre.

OoO

Llego al bosque, y estoy a punto de cruzar el río y llegar a mi destino cuando escucho cómo las hojas crujen al compás de pasos ajenos. Me giro con miedo y entonces ahí está ella… María. La persona que ELLOS pusieron para vigilar mis pasos.

−¿A dónde crees que vas Bella? ¿Vas a escapar acaso?

Me quedo en silencio y abrazo la maleta a mi cuerpo.

−Es una lástima…− suspira ella con falso pesar −…porque lo primero que ellos me dijeron es que tú de este pueblo no salías viva.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí y colocara sus manos en mi cuello.

OoO

_**¿Os ha gustado? Como siempre, espero que sí.**_

_**Como seguramente ya habrán visto esta historia es de un género diferente a lo que yo escribo, que es drama/romance, en esta ocasión este fic es misterio/romance.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Si tienen preguntas háganlas y con gusto las contestaré en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Aquí con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**A leer.**_

_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd._

_-Alphonse de Lamartine._

**Cuatro años después…**

Un fuerte estruendo que parece quebrar el cielo es sucedido por una lluvia incipiente que en poco tiempo se convierte en una tormenta que cae sobre todo Forks.

El planeta alienígena, la ciudad esmeralda; la lluvia cae sobre los bosques alimentando a las raíces y haciendo crecer a los árboles, las flores y el musgo, cayendo sobre el río llenándolo de agua fresca para que los animales que habitan en él puedan beber.

En fin, al parecer con la lluvia todo se llena de vida, y lo hace crecer… sin embargo, en un día como hoy la lluvia que cae sobre el suelo también servirá para descubrir la muerte, por más irónico que parezca.

En cuanto la lluvia comienza a aminorar su ritmo dos amigos que ese día están de caza en el bosque se detienen un momento para tomar aire.

−Ese venado sí que era veloz− dice uno de ellos jadeando. –Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que comience a llover de nuevo ¿no crees?

Tom se pasa la mano por la nariz –Sí, creo que sí. Pero mira, antes le daré a esa ave que está allá.− señala un punto no muy lejano.

−Que tengas suerte− le contesta Jeff.

Tom aprieta el gatillo de su escopeta, y el sonido de la bala hace un silencio sepulcral en todo el rededor.

−¡Rayos!− exclama. −¡No le he dado!

Jeff comienza a reír −¡El tiro estaba demasiado fácil, tío! ¡No puedo creerlo!− ríe otra vez.

Tom, enfadado por haber fallado da un golpe en el suelo.

−¡Maldición!− exclama otra vez.

−¿Y ahora qué?− le pregunta su amigo.

−Me he golpeado en el pie con esta maldita piedra− contesta mientras se agarra el pie con una mano.

Jeff frunce el ceño y se acerca a dicha piedra, se inclina y da un par de golpes con los nudillos.

−Esta cosa suena muy hueca para ser piedra ¿no crees?

−¡Me importa un carajo lo que sea!− dice Tom gruñendo.

−¿Qué tal si es una especie de fósil de dinosaurio? ¡Nos haríamos ricos!

Su compañero niega con la cabeza –Suena demasiado idiota eso, Jeff, pero adelante. Comienza a escarbar.

Jeff comienza a retirar la tierra, que continúa siendo lodo, ávido por descubrir. Mientras tanto Tom había sacado una cerveza de su mochila y mientras la bebía admiraba el paisaje, aún maldiciendo por dentro su tiro fallido.

−¡Pero qué carajo…!− grita Jeff de terror y Tom se gira, también asustado.

−¿Qué pasa, tío?

−Tom esto no es un dinosaurio… ¡esto es un cráneo! ¡Un cráneo humano!

OoO

La policía ha formado un radio de dos metros con cinta amarilla anudada de tronco a tronco, formando una especie de círculo deforme alrededor de la escena del crimen.

Charlie Swan aparece y todos los policías guardan silencio, sintiendo dolor por su jefe.

−¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?− pregunta llevándose las manos al cinturón.

−Dos hombres que andaban de caza por aquí descubrieron un cráneo humano, jefe Swan.

−¿Ya llegó el forense?

−Sí, jefe.

−Quiero hablar con él, entonces.

El forense se retira del cuerpo y camina hacia Charlie.

−¿Ha averiguado algo sobre el cadáver?− pregunta.

−Muy poco, la verdad. El cadáver pertenece a una mujer joven de entre 20 y 25 años, la causa de muerte al parecer fue un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte, tal vez la empujaron contra un tronco o una roca.

−¿Usted me está hablando de asesinato?− Charlie comienza a alterarse.

El forense suspira antes de contestar –El cadáver estaba enterrado en la tierra y ella murió por un golpe brusco en la cabeza, no parece haber sido un accidente.

Charlie contiene las lágrimas que luchan por salir de sus ojos –Voy a preguntarle una cosa, y quiero que me responda con sinceridad− suelta el aire −¿El cuerpo podría ser de mi hija?

El forense baja la mirada –El tiempo que tiene el cuerpo coincide con el tiempo de la desaparición de Isabella, así que sí. El cadáver podría ser de ella. Pero aún no hay nada seguro− se apresura a decir –Sabré mucho más cuando la lleven a la morgue y pueda hacerle los análisis pertinentes.

Charlie rápidamente se limpia la lágrima de su mejilla y asiente repetidamente.

−Aún hay esperanza, jefe− le dice el forense dándole una palmada en el hombro.

−Gracias David− contesta –Pero… mi Isabella lleva años desaparecida… no tengo idea de en donde está, cada día la esperanza se acaba más y ahora esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense? Probablemente este cadáver no sea de ella… pero igualmente mi Isabella podría estar muerta o yo que sé.

David tuerce la boca, sabe que su jefe tiene razón.

−Voy a agilizar los estudios lo más que pueda, pero por favor jefe Swan, tenga fe.

−Gracias David, en verdad la necesito.

OoO

POV Edward.

Me detuve de tocar el piano cuando una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana. Me levanté para cerrarla y cuando lo hice, sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

−Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?− pregunto en un susurro.

Ella está alterada e incluso sé que de no ser porque somos vampiros ella estaría llorando.

−¿Está todo bien?

−No, Edward− me contesta afligida.

Y entonces ella me deja ver dentro de su mente, y cuando veo lo que ha visto caigo de rodillas sobre el suelo sin poder concebirlo.

−¿Estás segura de que eso pasará?− pregunto.

−Sí, Edward. Lo he visto más claro que el agua.

Antes de que me dé cuenta ya he roto un cristal de la ventana.

−¿Cómo es que no lo viste antes de que pasara? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Antes de que fueran a descubrir el cuerpo!

−No… no lo sé… no sé. No he visto nada. Hasta ahora. ¿Vas a volver a Forks?

−Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo− respondo, aún enojado con ella.

Ella asiente −¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

−No. No quiero que absolutamente nadie vaya. Quiero estar solo. ¿Lo entiendes?

−Sí, Edward− ella abre la puerta –Aunque sabes que Esme ansia más que nada tenerte de vuelta− y luego se va por fin.

Suelto el aire que no necesito por la boca, y caigo de nuevo al suelo.

El dolor que sentía me hizo llevar las manos a mi cabello y tirar fuerte de él, y luego gritar de dolor ahí en el suelo, en la oscuridad de esa casa que en todos estos años jamás sentí mía… dentro de la oscuridad del alma que no tenía.

Grite su nombre una y otra vez con desesperación.

−¡Bella!− grito hasta que el aire se va de mis pulmones.

No, no podía estar pasando. Ella… mi vida… mi alma…mi existencia entera…

Isabella. Muerta.

OoO

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, alerts y favoritos. Déjenme saber si esta historia les gusta.**_

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**A leer.**_

_Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas._

_-Edward Cullen._

El vuelo se me hizo increíblemente largo y tedioso. Pero a la vez agradecí eso, porque no quería llegar y no saber con qué iba a encontrarme.

Mi mente no quiere aceptar la lógica de la muerte, y me niego, me niego a aceptar que mi Bella esté muerte. Ella está viva, lo sé, lo siento aquí, en el corazón que tengo y que no late.

Atravieso el bosque con las maletas en mano y llego a la casa que alguna vez ocupé, a la única que en realidad pude sentir como mi hogar. Las hierbas han crecido alrededor de ella, y ahora parece ser una fachada más dentro del paisaje.

Abro la puerta, los muebles están cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Subo a mi cuarto y creo poder percibir el aroma de Bella en el aire.

Y entonces la recuerdo… ahí estamos los dos, en medio de la habitación bailando Claro de Luna, mientras ella ríe y me dice que no sabe bailar.

Cierro los ojos, y el cuchillo que tengo atravesado en el pecho se remueve una vez más, causando dolor. Bella. Bella. Bella. ¿Dónde estás?

Dejo mis maletas en el suelo y luego salgo de la casa, atravieso el bosque corriendo y llego a la casa de Charlie Swan.

Respiro profundo antes de atreverme a tocar el timbre, no sé con qué voy a encontrarme.

Tengo que tocar el timbre dos veces, Charlie abre a puerta y me sorprendo cuando lo veo. Su cabello está casi completamente cubierto de canas, y las arrugas están más marcadas, y aunque sé que nunca fue un hombre sonriente ahora se ve lleno de dolor.

−Edward− pronuncia mi nombre con un dejo de desprecio, y lo acepto con gusto, porque no merezco menos.

−Jefe Swan, me he enterado de lo que pasó.

−¿Ah, sí?− pregunta –¿Para qué has regresado? Supongo que sabes que si has venido para buscarla a ella pierdes tu tiempo. Pero pasa, estoy tan solo que incluso aceptaré tu presencia.

Asiento, y paso a su lado. Quedándome de pie en la sala de estar.

−¿Quieres una cerveza?− ofrece.

−No, gracias.

Charlie se sienta, y luego hace un ademán para que yo lo haga también.

−Acabo de saber, gracias a mi hermana Alice lo que pasó.

Charlie está tan distraído y fuera de este mundo que no pregunta cómo es que Alice lo supo.

−¿Por qué regresaste?− inquiere.

−Quiero saber si puedo ayudar en algo, con todo esto que está pasando.

−¿Y sabes exactamente lo que está pasando? Lo dudo.

−Me gustaría que usted me lo dijera, por favor.

Charlie se levanta por otra cerveza, y comienza a hablar.

−Pasaron algo así como seis meses de que te fuiste y Bella lo pasó muy mal, demasiado.

Y sufro con cada palabra, cada pequeña palabra. Cuando me dice que Bella parecía una muñeca rota, que no comía y que nunca más volvió a reír… me imagino a su cuerpo en estado casi inerte vagando por esta casa, haciendo cualquier cosa por distraerse un momento y olvidar el dolor que le causé cuando le dije que ya no la amaba para poder irme.

−…Y entonces Edward, un buen día, regresé del trabajo sólo para encontrarme con que ella ya no estaba. Desapareció. No dejó una nota, una pista, nada. De eso ya hace tres años. Todas las noches, hasta hoy, he esperado porque esa puerta se abra y ella entre y me diga que está bien.− el jefe Swan ha comenzado a llorar –Pero… la fe se me va cada día más, las probabilidades de que Bella esté vive son casi nulas. Tal vez no conocía muy bien a mi hija, pero sé que si ella estuviera bien me habría dejado una nota antes de irse o me hubiera llamado. Pero no hay nada. Y… sí estás aquí para ayudarme a encontrarla, por favor hazlo, porque me estoy muriendo. Me estoy muriendo Edward.

Si mi naturaleza me permitiera llorar… lo estaría haciendo.

−¿Está seguro de que Bella no dejó una pista? Algo… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo días anteriores a desaparecer?

−¡Nada!− exclama, y me sorprendo porque Charlie nunca ha sido así, siempre fue calmado −¡Todo lo que hacía todos los malditos días sin excepción era sentarse frente a la ventana de su cuarto esperando porque tu volvieras! No hizo algo fuera de lo rutinario. Simplemente se fue.

Y no puedo soportar entonces más tiempo ahí sentado.

−Si no le importa, me gustaría revisar el cuarto de Isabella.

Él sólo extiende un brazo, indicándome que vaya.

Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de la habitación de mi Bella. Su esencia me golpea, avanzo hacia la cama y me tumbo en ella enterrando la nariz en la almohada. Incluso a tres años de que ella se fue si olor a fresas continúa ahí, cierro los ojos y aspiro profundamente, me permito imaginar que Bella sigue aquí conmigo, y está tumbada a mi lado abrazándome, arrullándome con los latidos de su corazón palpitante, vivo.

−Sabía que ibas a estar aquí− una voz interrumpe mi sueño. Me levanto y el olor a perro me inunda.

−Jacob− menciono con desprecio.

−Hola, sanguijuela. Qué gusto verte otra vez.

Me giro hacia él y reprimo las ganas de matarlo.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres?− pregunto.

−Le estoy cumpliendo una promesa que le hice a Bella. No me causa ninguna emoción verte.

Y justo cuando estoy a punto de leer su mente, él la bloquea.

Frunzo el ceño –Tú sabes algo…

−Yo no sé nada− se apresura a contestar. –Sólo estoy aquí para darte esto.

Extiende una especie de cofre pequeño de madera pintado de azul.

−¿Qué es eso?− digo con desconfianza.

−Bella te lo dejó.

Y cuando oigo su nombre tomo de inmediato el cofre y lo abro.

−Son cartas− me dice él.

En efecto, hay demasiadas cartas aquí.

−Bella te las dejó, te escribía una cada cierto tiempo esperando a que volvieras. Debes leerlas. Me hizo jurarle que leerías todas las cartas.

−¿Dónde está ella, Jacob?

−No lo sé. Yo estoy igual que todos, no tengo idea de en dónde está.

−Ella está viva− susurro –Lo sé, ella no puede estar muerta.

−Ya te dije que yo no sé nada. Léelas. Ella querría que lo hicieras.

No tengo oportunidad de decirle nada más, porque él sale por la ventana de un solo salto.

Ávido por saber lo que ella me dice, tomo una de las cartas y la abro.

_13 de octubre de 2009._

_Hoy hace un mes que te fuiste, y no puedo soportarlo. Me gustaría saber en dónde estás ahora, para poder correr a tus brazos y verte otra vez._

_Sé que no estás con tu familia, hace unos días Alice contestó por fin uno de mis cientos de correos. Me dijo que ni ella sabe en dónde estás, dice que quieres estar sólo._

_¿Dónde estás Edward? Mi mente no para de repetir la imagen del último beso que me diste. Tu última caricia, tu gemido en mi oído cuando besé tu cuello. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Aún lo haces? Fue el mejor cumpleaños que pude haber tenido, me hiciste el amor con tanta ternura que pensé que te amaba más que antes, si fuera posible._

_Esos son los únicos recuerdos que me mantienen viva. No hay mucho que tenga que contarte, en estas últimas semanas mi vida se resume a ir a la escuela, hacer los quehaceres de la casa y por la noche tener pesadillas de que vuelves a dejarme, despertar gritando y luego tratar de dormir._

_Por favor Edward, jamás quise que te fueras y no lo querré nunca._

_Vuelve. Vuelve._

_Tu Bella._

_P.D: Ojalá nunca te hubieras ido._

Antes de que siquiera pueda contenerlo grito su nombre, y sólo el silencio de su habitación me contesta. Charlie, al parecer, no ha escuchado.

Cierro la carta, la pongo en el cofre y tomo otra, al parecer no hay orden cronológico.

_5 de Febrero de 2010._

_Ya es un nuevo año, lo que para muchas personas supone un nuevo comienzo, pero para mí sólo es el recordatorio de que tú sigues sin volver._

_Con cada día que pasa tu visión se me hace cada vez más lejana. Cada día tú imagen se borra más de mi mente, y no puedo permitírmelo, porque si por lo menos también te borraras paulatinamente de mi corazón lo aceptaría, porque así el dolor sería menos. Pero no tengo tanta suerte._

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarte ahora, pero no puedo decírtelo aquí, ellos me están vigilando. Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerme, y a él._

_Necesito que me abraces para volver a sentirme segura._

_Tal vez pasen los años, pero yo siempre te seguiré esperando aquí, en este pueblo horrible que amenaza con engullirme entre sus sombras y su cielo siempre nublado._

_El crepúsculo está cayendo en este momento. "El crepúsculo otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar" Eso me lo dijiste alguna vez, el día que la pasaste conmigo. Sólo que en esta ocasión para mí el crepúsculo sólo me anuncia el final de otro día, lejos de ser perfecto. Siempre ha de acabar._

_Te amo._

_Tu Bella._

Releí la carta una y otra vez, y yo también sentí miedo… y celos. ¿Ellos? ¿Ellos la estaban vigilando? ¿Quién carajo eran ellos? ¿Y quién era ÉL? ¿él? ¿Acaso Bella estuvo saliendo con alguien más?

Eso no me preocupaba tanto como lo primero. ¿A quién se refería Bella con Ellos?

Y entonces algo dentro de mí mente se encendió. Estas cartas no eran solamente algún tipo de diario escrito por ella para que yo me enterara de su día a día. Ella me estaba dejando pistas. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ella quiere que yo la encuentre.

Ella.

Ella.

Ella. Mi Bella está viva.

_**¿Os gustó?**_

_**Espero sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola nenas, aquí con el cuarto cap.**_

_**A leer.**_

_Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; _

_y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida._

_-José Ángel Buesa._

Con la esperanza renovada me quito la chaqueta y cubro con ella la caja de madera en mi mano. Por el momento no puedo contarle nada de esto a Charlie; Bella claramente estaba metida en problemas muy serios y primero debo averiguar de lo que se trata.

Ella no puede estar muerta, y decido que la única persona a la que Bella le hubiera contado todo es a Jacob.

Bajo las escaleras y Charlie me mira.

−¿Has encontrado algo?

−No. Lo siento… es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta.

−¿Edward?− suspira –Sí… la amas, si alguna vez la amaste…− deja la frase en el aire –Sólo encuentra a mi niña, entiendo que no va a querer volver, siempre detestó este pueblo… dile que la quiero.

Asiento. Al igual que yo Charlie sigue guardando la esperanza de que Bella esté viva.

OoO

Corro hasta La Push, e irrespetando las líneas de territorio cruzo la frontera.

−¿Pero qué te crees que haces?− me grita Jacob en cuanto me ve –Si el resto de la manada te ve esto se va a poner feo− se acerca a mí amenazadoramente.

−No vengo a pelear− aclaro –Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que está pasando.

−¿Qué verdad? Ya te dije que yo no sé nada. Bella me dijo que te diera esas cartas, es por la única razón por la que me atreví a volver a verte.

La poca paciencia que me quedaba se estaba agotando. Jacob estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos y eso no era una buena señal.

−Si es cierto que no sabes nada ¿por qué no me das acceso a tu mente?

Él se acerca aún más con los puños cerrados –Porque tengo derecho a mi intimidad, sanguijuela.

−¿Sabes qué, Jacob? Eres un egoísta. Tú sabes dónde está Bella, tú sabes las causas por la que ella se fue.

Él cruza los brazos –Aún si así fuera chupasangre, no te lo diría. Además, me llamas egoísta a mí cuando el que la abandonó fuiste tú, sin importarte todo lo que ella sufriría. ¿Quieres que te deje ver un poco de mis pensamientos?− pregunta con burla –Pues disfruta la función.

En ese momento el muro que bloquea su mente se destapa e imágenes de Bella aparecen. Un dolor insoportable me recorre cuando la veo a ella...sentada en la cama abrazándose a sí misma como si fuera a romperse… está terriblemente delgada, no hay rastro del ser humano lleno de vida y calor del que me enamoré y del cual sigo enamorado. Se ve fría y enferma, no hay más vida en ese cuerpo.

−¡Basta!− gruño y cuando menos me doy cuenta mis manos están cerradas en su cuello. Él me empuja y yo salgo volando hacia atrás.

−¡Quítame tus manos de encima, sanguijuela! ¡Querías ver en mi mente, pues ahí lo tienes! ¡En eso fue en lo que la has convertido!

Me levanto del suelo y lo miro fijamente –¿Has?− repito.

Él abre los ojos como platos un segundo apenas perceptible, dándose cuenta de que se ha ido de la lengua.

−¡Lárgate de aquí!− me grita.

Asiento, sonriendo estúpidamente porque Jacob me ha prácticamente confirmado lo que llevo sospechando todo este tiempo.

OoO

Viajo hasta Port Ángeles y rento el primer auto que encuentro, luego entro al supermercado y compro un celular llamando de inmediato a Alice.

−Edward− contesta al primer tono −¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿El cuerpo…

−Necesito que vengas a Forks, Alice. He descubierto la razón por la que no has podido ver antes todo lo que iba a suceder.

−¿Qué pasa?

−Jacob está metido en todo esto… y me ha dicho sin querer que Bella está viva.

−Voy para allá, llegaré mañana por la tarde.

−Gracias Alice, y por favor… no le digas nada a nadie. Esto es entre tú y yo.

−Jasper ya lo sabe.

−Dile que no le cuente a nadie, siento que sería peligroso que mucha gente sepa de esto.

−¿Peligroso por qué?

−Bella estaba metida en problemas… sólo ven. Tengo que decírtelo en persona.

Aprieto el botón de terminar llamada y me monto en el auto sin encender el motor, coloco el cofre con las cartas en el asiento del copiloto y tomo una, comenzando a leerla.

_15 de Febrero de 2010._

_Vino a verme Jacob, y me dijo que si quería ir a una fogata a La Push, dijo que toda la manada estaría ahí y que Billy contaría leyendas Quileutes._

_Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando le dije que sí, pensé que me haría bien estar rodeada de gente que sonríe y se divierte._

_La luna ya estaba bien puesta en el cielo cuando llegamos a la reserva. Solté una carcajada cuando Embry se le abalanzó a Jacob y él cayó al suelo. Me sentí tan rara riendo…_

_Todos estaban ahí, alrededor del fuego. Leah, la única mujer en la manada me miraba raro… pero percibí que estaba triste. Tan sombría y triste como yo._

_Un momento de silencio se formó cuando Billy comenzó a hablar con su voz fuerte. La leyenda que contó trataba de ustedes… "los fríos"_

_Raramente todas las leyendas que contó se centraron en los vampiros, y eso no me gustó. Los recordé todo el tiempo… y eso no me hace bien._

_Intenté que Jacob no se diera cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, cada vez peor. ¿Te das cuenta? Aunque trate de escapar, de un modo u otro siempre, cualquier cosa, me hará recordarte eternamente._

_Te amo. Bella._

La leí por segunda vez, y mentalmente le agradecí a Jacob por estar ahí cuando yo no lo hice… por cuidar de ella cuando yo me alejé. Y entonces trato de encontrar una pista que ella me esté dando… algún indicio que me diga en donde está… algo. En ese momento, como resaltadas con fuego, las letras principales de cada párrafo saltan a mi vista… y forman una palabra, una palabra que para mí resume todo… VULTURI.

_**¿Os gustó?**_

_**Reviews y favoritos si lo merezco.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_Bella, ahora tú eres mi vida._

_-Edward Cullen._

Manejo a toda velocidad hasta algún hotel y pido una habitación.

Cuando estoy en ella pongo el letrero en la perilla de "No molestar", me siento en la cama y abro el cofre con las cartas de Bella. Seguramente ella dejó más pistas.

Aunque no puedo deducir nada, ¿qué tendrían que ver los Vulturi en la desaparición de Bella? Solamente una vez le hablé de ellos… pero los Vulturi no atacan a no ser que sea que alguien reveló la existencia de vampiros en este mundo...

_Maldición_… ¿Será que Bella le contó a alguien sobre nosotros? No… Bella no pudo hacer eso. Ella siempre fue muy discreta. Tiene que ser otra cosa.

Abro una carta.

_22 de Diciembre de 2009._

_Cada vez lo siento más cerca de mí. Cada vez lo quiero más. Lo quise desde el primer día. Lo amo tanto como te amo a ti._

_Pero estoy asustada. ¿Qué pasará cuando no pueda esconder más este amor imposible?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que la gente se dé cuenta? Sería mucho más fácil si tú estuvieras aquí, tú eres inteligente, siempre me protegiste. Tú sabrías que hacer._

_Lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme detrás de cualquier cosa que encuentre. ¿Qué me harán ellos cuando se den cuenta de que él ya está en camino? No quiero imaginarlo. Sé que tengo que irme… que tengo que irme ahora que puedo._

_Oh Edward, mi vida. Estoy tan asustada y te extraño tanto…_

_Tu Bella._

Una vez más ella mencionaba a alguien. Ella estaba asustada de ellos. Por lo menos ahora podía rellenar los espacios anónimos y en lugar de ELLOS poner VULTURI… ¿pero en el espacio de Él, qué nombre debía poner? Bella estaba enamorada ¿de quién? ¿Será que estaba enamorada de un vampiro? ¿Por eso lo de amor imposible?

Sonrío sin ganas… no sería de extrañar que Bella se hubiera enamorado de otro como yo. Después de todo ella era un imán para atraer cualquier tipo de problemas a su vida.

Comienzo a abrir todas las cartas y extenderlas sobre la cama… en mi mente de detective se me ocurre que tal vez todas juntas puedan formar un mapa… pero no hay nada.

Me doy cuenta entonces de que la fecha aproximada de la desaparición de Bella fue en febrero. Revisando las fechas de todas las cartas me encuentro con que la primer carta escrita es exactamente del 15 de Septiembre de 2009, un día después de que yo me fuera; y la última carta es del 26 de Febrero de 2010.

Y así, borracho de dolor y de angustia porque no sé en dónde está Mi Bella, leo la primer carta.

_15 de Septiembre de 2009._

_Quiero pensar que nada pasó. Que tú sigues aquí conmigo, que no te has ido._

_¿Por qué Edward? ¿Fue por mi alma? Ya te lo dije, y lo repito. Mi alma es tuya, ¡quédatela! No la quiero sin ti._

_Sigo pensando que te tomaste aquello que pasó con Jasper demasiado enserio. No tuvo importancia para mí. Pudo haber pasado cualquier otro día… _

_Mi corazón está deshecho. Me dijiste que no me amabas… ¿cómo pudo ser? Si yo te di mi vida, Edward. _

_Te he dado mi vida en el sentido más literal que puedo encontrar, porque desde que te fuiste me siento muerta. Tú te has ido y te la has llevado con cada paso que das._

"_Ya no te amo"__ Quisiera yo también poder decir lo mismo. Cuando me lo dijiste traté de ver cualquier indicio en tu rostro de que lo que decías era una mentira… una simple excusa para pode dejarme más fácilmente, pero no pude encontrar nada. Nada más que franqueza._

_Y a pesar de que sé que tal vez ya no me ames quiero que vuelvas. Vuelve conmigo. Vuelve._

_Tu Bella._

Ahora me daba cuenta de todo el daño que le hice, pero a la vez no puedo creer que ella me haya creído cuando le dije que no la amaba. ¿Cómo pudo creerme?

Y deshonrando mi género masculino me hecho en la cama y abrazo las cartas a mi pecho. ¿En dónde está?

Y adivino de inmediato que en cuanto Alice llegue mañana lo primero que haremos será volar hasta Italia.

OoO

Voy a recoger a Alice en mi auto, y cuando la veo siento que mi angustia se aligera un poco.

−Edward− ella me abraza −¿Cómo estás? No te veo bien− agrega preocupada.

−¿Y cómo voy a estarlo?− respondo siendo poco caballero.

Ella solo asiente, comprendiéndome.

Cuando estamos en un alto de semáforo Alice me mira.

−No puedo ver nada de lo que va a pasar. No entiendo por qué.

−Ya te lo he dicho. Jacob tiene sus narices metidas en esto.

−¿Tienes alguna pista de dónde puede estar?− dice, refiriéndose a ella.

−Bella me dejó unas cartas− murmuro –Y en ellas encontré una pista.

−¿Cuál?

−Bella hizo un juego de palabras que forman la palabra Vulturi.

−¿Los Vulturi?− repite Alice en un grito.

−¿Tienes alguna idea? Bella menciona muchas veces a alguien, pero no dice su nombre. Sólo "él"

Alice no contesta y su mente cavila entre las posibilidades.

−Pienso que Bella estaba enamorada de otro vampiro− susurro, descompuesto ante la idea.

−Estás loco. Bella estaba loca por ti. ¿Cómo puede ser?

−No lo entiendes− respondo.

−Y no voy a hacerlo del todo hasta que no me enseñes esas cartas− anota.

El semáforo cambia a verde y yo avanzo.

−No creo que sea lo más viable.

Se cruza de brazos −¿Y por qué no?

−Pues por el simple hecho de que esas cartas van dirigidas a mí y sólo a mí.

Ella me alza una ceja −¿Y no te parece que la situación es demasiado crítica como para ponerte con esas cosas de la privacidad? Te haría muy bien un segundo punto de vista tan agudo como el mío.

Y… aún no seguro del todo, asiento.

OoO

Llegamos al hotel y Alice deposita su maleta en el suelo.

−Y bien. Dámelas− reclama.

Abro una de las puertitas del clóset y le doy el cofre. Cuando ella lo abre suelta un jadeo de sorpresa.

−Son tantas cartas…− susurra −¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a Bella escribirte todo esto?

−Cinco meses− respondo mecánicamente mirando hacia la ventana.

Alice comienza a leer con rapidez las cartas y cuando se encuentra con la misma carta que yo leí cuando llegué aquí a Forks se levanta de la cama y me mira con ojos saltones.

−¿Tú y Bella hicieron el amor?− exclama.

La tomo de la mano y tiro de ella hasta que la siento de nuevo en la cama.

−¿Podrías bajar la voz?− digo con furia –Además, todo lo que has leído y en lo único que reparas es en ese hecho− ruedo los ojos incrédulo.

−Pero Edward… es que… nunca me dijiste…

−No tenía por qué decírtelo.

−¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?− pone los brazos en jarras y se levanta otra vez.

Agito la cabeza negativamente.

−Edward…− ella respira y aunque trato de leer su mente ella la bloquea –No trates de leerme. Escucha.

−¡Qué, Alice! ¡Qué!

−Maldición, Edward− casi lo grita –Bella pudo haber quedado embarazada.

Casi me voy de espaldas.

No. ¿Embarazada?

No podía ser…

_**¿Alerts y reviews?**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

Capítulo 6:

_No hay amanecer no hay día, estoy siempre en este crepúsculo._

_a la sombra de tu corazón. Tú me has dejado en la más completa oscuridad._

Las palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza.

−Por favor… ¿estás escuchándote a ti misma? Eso es absurdo.

−¿Y por qué?

−¡Porque estoy muerto!− paso mis manos por mi pecho y lo palpo –Mi corazón no late y estoy frío… muerto.

−Pudo haber pasado algo… no lo sé− ella alza las manos, desesperada.

Cruzo los brazos −¿Y por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

−Es lo único que se me ocurre y que es lo suficientemente cuerdo como para explicar todo esto− señala las cartas con ambas manos.

Desvío la mirada, enojado. No puede ser.

−Mira− dice Alice –Bella y tu tuvieron… relaciones, al siguiente día tú te vas y Bella se entera que está embarazada… por algún motivo que algún no puedo descifrar los Vulturi se enteran y comienzan a perseguir a Bella para quitarle a ese bebé mitad vampiro, Bella comienza a escribir cartas con mensajes ocultos para que tú puedas descubrir lo que pasó y cuando ya no pudo retrasar más el tiempo se fue para evitar que le quitaran al bebé.

La miro −¿Y por qué, si es que tienes razón, Bella no me dijo directamente lo que pasaba en una de estas cartas?

Ella bufa –Está claro Edward. Ellos –los Vulturi− la estaban vigilando. Si ella se atrevía a mencionar lo que estaba pasando… no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado.

Y me enojo aún más porque la teoría de Alice suena estúpidamente cuerda.

−Los análisis de la morgue sobre el cuerpo están hoy− anuncio –Iré con Charlie a preguntarle lo que han averiguado.

−Voy contigo− se levanta, pero yo le detengo.

−No Alice, quiero ir solo− me callo por un momento pensando si lo que voy a decir a continuación será lo correcto –Tú llama a Carlisle y dile que averigüe…− tomo aire –si pude haber dejado embarazada a Bella.

Alice asiente y saca su celular, en ese momento yo salgo por la puerta.

OoO

Toco el timbre de la casa una vez más y Charlie me abre la puerta. Parece haber envejecido diez años desde que lo vi hace un día. Miro dentro de su mente… y me encuentro con que los resultados del cuerpo ya están listos, pero no puedo ver más allá.

Me siento en el sofá y espero… y espero.

−El cuerpo no es de Bella− revela y yo respiro de alivio. –Pero…− hace una pausa –El cadáver tenía la mano cerrada en un puño, encontraron restos de cabello, el cabello coincide con el ADN de Bella.

Frunzo el entrecejo −¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

−El de la morgue me dijo que tal vez la fallecida tuvo una pelea con Bella.− su rostro está demacrado.

−¿Y es que acaso no le alegra que el cadáver no sea de ella?

−No puedo alegrarme aún− dice –Para empezar, me encuentro en el mismo punto en el que he estado todos estos años. No tengo idea de si mi hija vive o muere, y además… me dijeron que probablemente Bella había sido la responsable de dicha muerte. ¿Lo entiendes? Me están queriendo decir que mi hija asesinó a alguien y tú quieres que sonría.

Bajo la mirada –Tal vez ella lo hizo en defensa propia, o en definitiva no fue ella la responsable.

−No sé qué pensar, Edward. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando y me gustaría averiguarlo, por lo menos así podría encontrar un modo de proteger a Bella. Pero en la estación de policía la tienen en calidad de culpable y además de fugitiva. La policía del estado entero es la que se está encargando de esto, no yo. Si encuentran a mi hija van a meterla a la cárcel. ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando? ¿Lo haces?

Asiento –Lo hago, jefe Swan. Y lo lamento. Pero yo le prometo, le juro, que voy encontrar a Bella y voy a descubrir lo que está pasando aquí.

−Gracias, Edward. Siempre supe que eras un buen chico, y si hace unos años dejaste a mi hija… debiste tener tus razones, y quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud de ayer. Yo no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar lo que hiciste, seguramente fue lo mejor para ti.

Sonrío sin ganas –Yo abandoné a Bella pensando que era lo mejor para ella, y todos estos años he estado viviendo en el infierno, pero lo soporté, porque pensaba que Bella estaría viviendo una vida feliz, pero ahora… me doy cuenta de que al irme cometí el peor error de mi existencia.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos –No puedes culparte por lo que pasó. Bella tomó sus propias decisiones, y aunque en absoluto no fueron las mejores, ella también es responsable. Pero no por eso la quiero menos, y lo único que quiero es volver a verla. Sólo eso.

Me levanto del sofá –Y lo va a hacer jefe Swan. Lo va a hacer.

OoO

Cuando regreso al hotel encuentro a Alice sentada sobre la cama, mirando fijamente las cartas.

−¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?− pregunto atropelladamente.

−Dice que la sustancia que circula en nuestro cuerpo también funge como semen para los hombres, y dice que es posible que hayas dejado a Bella embarazada− pero lo dice distraídamente, como si poco le importara.

Centro mi vista −¿Qué pasa? ¿Has encontrado algo?

−No lo sé− murmura.

−No te sigo− me siento a su lado.

Ella me muestra una carta –Estuve revisando las fechas de las cartas− me dice –Y abarcan un periodo de cinco meses, si Bella hubiera estado embarazada, a los cinco meses el embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y seguramente que ya era muy notable… eso me tiene confundida.

−Bella estaba en un estado catatónico− susurro –Y muy delgada, en un muy mal estado de salud. Es muy posible que debido a eso el embarazo no se le notara.

Asiente –Puede ser… oye ¿cómo sabes cómo se encontraba Bella?

−Ayer que llegue a Forks fui a donde Jacob, él me dio estas cartas por encargo de Bella, y él me dejó ver en su mente en qué estado estaba Bella cuando me fui.

−Hay otra cosa− anota rápidamente para distraerme un poco de esas horribles imágenes –En la última carta Bella no deja ningún tipo de señal de que es la última, no hay ninguna despedida. Nada.

Me incorporo un poco −¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Alice?

Ella se muerde el labio –Pienso que quizá Jacob esté escondiendo cartas.

_**Reviews y alerts si los merezco.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
